


Pi's are for Eating

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Boarding School Buddies [22]
Category: Batman (Comics), Castle
Genre: Castle Season 6, F/M, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason reacts just as badly as Rick does to Alexis' new boyfriend and living situation. Alexis reacts back, and the chain reaction gets a little out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Seriously?! The guy’s name is Pi! Like…the dessert!" 

Alexis Castle crosses her arms tightly. “Keep yelling, Jay. See how long I keep standing on the roof to listen to your freakout.” 

"The guy’s a dick," Jason Todd snaps, unclipping the red helmet and pulling it off, revealing messy raven hair with a shock of white through it, and a red domino mask covering his eyes.

"And you’d know about that," Alexis points out. 

"What is with you?" 

"Me?! What’s with you?! I thought you’d be happy for me! I have my own apartment!" 

"With a douchey bee-counting boyfriend. That’s just great, Lexi. That’s perfect." 

Alexis stares at him for a long, tense moment. 

"What?!" Jason snaps.

"Oh my god, you’re jealous." 

"Nope! Not jealous," Jason told her, pointing at her. "Not jealous." 

"So jealous. You are so, so jealous, or you wouldn’t have come here all the way from Gotham." 

Jason glowers from behind his mask. 

"That glare tells me it’s true," she says. "You wish it were you." 

"Shut up." 

"You wish it were you and I living here. You wish you had that normal life." 

"Shut up, Alexis." 

"Or what? You’ll shoot me? Because that’s what you do now, right?" 

Jason stares at her for a long moment before shoving the helmet back onto his head and clipping it. “Pi’s a creep, and you’re pissed because I think he’s a dumb-ass. But we both know I would never, ever hurt you.” He heads for the edge of the roof. “If I find out he hurts you, I’ll leave you the address of the dumpster I’ve left him in.” 

Alexis groans, frustrated as he disappears over the edge of the roof. 

***** 

"Oh, Darling, don’t worry about Jason," Martha reassures her granddaughter as she paces the living room. "He’s much too old for you anyways." 

"He’s only three years older," Alexis says with a sigh. "And he hates Pi." 

"To be fair, Jason doesn’t like many people," Martha says into the phone. "Alexis, you have to live your life. You can’t spend your energy worrying about what Jason thinks." 

"I think I really hurt him," Alexis says softly. "And all he uses are burner phones these days, and he’s probably back in Gotham by now…I don’t even know how to reach him." 

"I’m sure if you left a message with Uncle Bruce, he could get it out to Jay," Martha tells re gently. "I know you’ve always adored Jason, but he was out of line." 

"So was I," Alexis sniffles. "First Dad, and then Jay…I got overly defensive…But he’s so frustrating!"

"Which one are we talking about now?" 

"Both! But…Jason," Alexis says. "When he first came back he was so…we were so…and then he got back on his feet and he just vanished back to Gotham and sometimes he just pops up, no warning, no notice. Just a ‘hey, Lexi, let’s get a move on.’" 

"That’s who he is," Martha sighs. "And you’re with Pi, who is far more reliable." 

"I know he is," Alexis says quietly. "I just…always held onto that idea that I could…that I could fix Jason." 

Martha shakes her head. “Alexis, Sweetheart. You cannot fix Jason. Jason has to fix Jason.” 

"I know that, too," she says. "And I know that if wishes were horses..." 

"Call Uncle Bruce," Martha encourages her. 

"Are they even speaking?" Alexis asks. "God, that feels cheap to just throw out a second-hand apology. No. You know what? I'm gonna go to Gotham and find him." 

"You what?!" 

"He's in the East End, right?" 

"Darling, wait, I have no idea where Jason lives, and neither do you, and Gotham is terribly dangerous!"

'I'll be fine, Gram. Just...don't tell Dad." 

"Alexis-" 

The line went dead and Martha let the phone drop from her ear. 

"Oh, dear."


	2. Chapter 2

"She went where?!"

Martha sighs heavily as she watches her son pace. "She and Jason argued about Pi, and they left things in a bad place, and she felt awful. So...she took a bus to Gotham to find him."

Richard stares at his mother, eyes wide and panicked.

"I'm sure she's fine."

"She's in Gotham!" Rick yells. "Nobody is ever fine in Gotham! If she doesn't get mugged and murdered she'll get...turned into a Robin!"

"I don't even know what that means," Martha says.

"You do," Rick snaps. "You have always known, Mother. And you have looked the other way because that's what you do when the people you care about do insane things. Instead of sitting Bruce down and maybe talking him out of going out every night in a three million dollar Halloween costume, you just pretend you have no clue."

"So this is all my fault?" Martha asks. "It's my fault that Bruce Wayne is twisted with grief and deals with it in unhealthy, bizarre ways? I don't think so, Sonny-Boy."

"Alexis is out there, and you didn't stop her!"

"She's an adult!"

"She is a little girl! And Gotham is horrible and she's going to be murdered there!"

Martha seethes. "Perhaps if you call your friend in the three million dollar Halloween costume with all his wonderful toys, he can locate her, and she won't be!"

They stare at each other for a long moment.

"Fine!" Maybe I will!"

"Lovely!"

"It is!" Rick pulls out his phone as his mother throws up her hands and storms up the stairs. He dials Bruce and waits.

"Rick?"

"Jason and Alexis had a fight."

He gets no answer.

Rick groans. "Jason and Alexis had a fight, and now Alexis feels bad because she is Alexis and she's gone to Gotham to find him. Jason. The crazy one."

Bruce sighs heavily. "I'll get O on it." 

"No. You will not 'Get O On It.' You. You will get on it. You will find my daughter and make sure she's not lying in a ditch somewhere poisoned with Joker gas."

"Calm down, Rogers." 

"I didn't train my daughter for combat, Bruce!" Rick yells. "You don't know what it's like when-" 

The line goes dead, then, and Rick knows he's overstepped his boundaries. 

"I wouldn't ever say that to him again if I were you," Martha says. Her voice is gentle but firm. "Damian's still dead you know." 

Rick rubs his eyes. "I'm a moron. And I'm going to Gotham." 

"Richard-" 

"You know, I contemplated writing a book on Gotham," Rick says. "On Batman and Joker and all those dark, crazy things that happen there. I shadowed a cop there for three days. Officer Montoya. Hard woman, but good at her job." 

"Why only three days?" Martha asks. 

"Because there's no hope in that place," Rick says. "I always feel like my stories need a little hope. They need a light at the end of the tunnel, and there isn't one in Gotham. And that's not a story I made up, that's real. There is nothing but death in that town. Nothing." He grabs his coat and heads for the door. "I'm going to go find my daughter."


End file.
